Ideas for Willcraft
This is a place where you can let out your imagination for Willcraft! Have any ideas for the next Monster School? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas for the next Enderventures? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas on how Herobrine can take revenge on Lord Läskig? BAM put it on this page! Feel free to express your ideas anytime you want! Monster School Ideas Episodes Redstone Building Enchanting Living In Each Animal Cages In A Zoo Tuning 4th Of July Magic Spells Taming Running Scaring Sigie (attack a fortress with Players in them) Mods (thaumcraft,buildcraft and industrialcraft,etc) Other worlds (Nether, Aether, Twinlight forest, End, etc) Monster Games ,,, Monster gum Survive In Each Video Games From The Past (Including Megaman, Megaman X2, Sonic 1, Super Mario World, The First Legend Of Zelda Game, The 1st Metriod Game, Kirby Superstar, And SNES Donkey Kong Country)' To Escape From Different Villans' Student Ideas Wolf Scrape '''(The wolf that zombee saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even ones that are mean to him, unless they get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson. He's Herobrine's teacher's pet (Literally and Figurtively), and Endie's best friend. He accidentally noticed Zombee as a human, somehow. '''Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat): he is a zombie just like zupay and zombee. but unlike zupay, he is friendly, and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. his best friends includes Endie, and Zombee. he is always protected by endie from a bully, zombieswine. Zombu is secretly admired by Midna. Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, Scruff, Dylan, Count Drace, Midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous. His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he does have an interest in anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). He looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of Skellington. His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his bullying to the other students, He hates Zupay because, Zupay Griefed him in Trick or Treat, and he hates Creep because, Creep tries to steal his work. His best friends are Skellington, Count Drace, Spider, Dylan, Scruff, Cavell, Endie, and Wolf Scrape. Midna '''(the witch that Skellington saw in Trick or Treat) She looks like any other witch except her arms are unfolded and is Hildegarde's daughter. She often scares people accidentally, Midna also has the ability to summon objects out of thin air. She is very friendly to all of the students except Zupay and is also quite generous. She hates Zupay because of his high amount of evil. Her best friend is Multus because they both scare people, also her biggest crush is Endie because he teleports which is seen as mystical to her even though Endie often sees her as a friend. '''Jockey: Jockey is a half skeleton/half spider. He uses the fact he is a Spider Jockey in his lessons. Jockey also is a bully and teams up with Zombieswine to bully the students. His enemies are Endie and Multus. He dislikes Endie because he dislikes Zombieswine. Multus is also Jockey's arch-rival. ' Normous': Normous is a Giant (yes, they used to exist in Minecraft) who is in Herobrine's Monster School. Normous is the kindest student in the School, helping students who are in trouble with work and being kind the everyone, even the bullies. This is because he lives with a peaceful Giant family and was taught to be kind. As Giants didn't last long in Minecraft, Normous is eager to learn new things he'd never seen before like Redstone and Enchanting. Note Count Drace, Scruff, Frankie, Emma, Mumm and especially Dylan are not vanilla mobs. Monster School, as far as has been seen, is for VANILLA MOBS ONLY. Please do not re-add them. If there is solid evidence that Willcraft has decided to put vampires, werewolves, white female endermen, Frankenstein-esque monsters, "Dylanuses", and Doppelgangers, into Monster School, please re-add them. Normous can be added as long as the shrinking of him down to 3 blocks is omitted, as this is not vanilla. Endventures Ideas Nobraynes and Click-Clack: Origins and Adventures - A video describing more of Click-Clack and Nobraynes beginnings (and Boom as well) and their adventures before the Endermen Apocalypse. Wrecker and Endaria fail at taking over the resistance base so The Endermaster unleashes his "secret weapons" an Ender Collusus and a Mutant Enderman to destroy the heroes. To the Nether- The rebels go to the nether to escape Wrecker and Endaria. There they fight Decay the Wither. The episode ends with Wrecker entering the Nether. New Character - Burn. He is Wrecker's second-in-command and a captain. He has a special Endaxe with lets him use fire powers. Burn looks like a normal enderman but has red eyes and an orange chest plate. Epesode 11 - Someone known the good endermaster teleports to the Resistance Group and he claims that the other Endermaster got his powers from Herobrine and that Endaria is part of the Notches Resistance Force and that Endaria wont actally distroy the Main City. Then The Good Endermaster used something known as the Endsoul that was a Wepon almost like Lord Laskigs thing but the head is a Enderman. Then Wrecker Attacks The Good Endermaster and then the Endsoul shoots blue energy and Wrecker Dies and the City police calls Endergod the Wizard and he Summons a Blue-Eyed Enderdragon that summons the Endermaster. Also Willcraft You Can Tweak this idea as much as you want . Endermaster Of Minecraft :] Decay is summoned to the end for a strategy meeting and the Endermaster repeatedly says the word Notch by mistake to which Deacy replies' DON'T SAY THAT NAME!!!!!' Other Ideas Willcraft Q&A Panel - A video where Willcraft answers questions submitted by his fans. Herobrine vs Deacy vs Dr Creepey vs Voidheart vs Laskig vs Endermaster The ultimate battle of the evil "overlords". Ending: Herobrine and Endermaster team up and win, Decay and Voidheart retreat, and Creepy and Laskig are destroyed. New Battle Character: Damned - Damned is a strange person, if he even is a person. He can become anything. From simple dirt to the almighty Wither, this guy's true form isn't well known. People brave enough to look at his true form said that it's nothing but red demon eyes, huge claws, and dark particles surrounding "him". As he can become anything he wants, his powers vary. For example, if he becomes dirt, he does nothing but if he becomes a Wither, he can fly, eat blocks, and shoot Wither Skulls. The powers from his true form is inexplainable. He can do 2 things: 1. He flys directly into his victim. When he surrounds his victim, he shows him his/her worst nightmare(s). A victim can get out of him before the creature shows the nightmare(s). 2. He attacks the victim by shooting fireballs, trying to crush him, and summoning his minions: Minecraft mobs that are cursed. They can be telled if they are cursed if they are entirely black with red eyes. His rivals are Herobrine and Lord Laskig, since they are considered scary as well. His ONLY weakness is happiness. If a victim thinks happy thoughts when Damned surrounds him, he has trouble sending nightmare. If this is repeated, he will be defeated, shouting a loud scream while dissapearing. It can also be telled if Damned is a mob or block. If he's a block, the block will appear faded a bit. If he's a mob, it'll have red eyes. No matter what though, he always return... -Another Battle Character: -Obscurus In Latin his name means "Dark, Tenebrous". In ancient times he was a great hero, but when he tried to defeat Voidheart, the Darkness of Voidheart took over his body, but his soul was untouched. Now, because of the Darkness curse, he is immortal. He appears like a knight wearing a black armor. His body is black, too. He has two blue human eyes and dark blue pupils. Even if his "monstruous" aspect let him look like a villain, he remains a good character. Obscurus has various dark-themed skills: -He can travel through shadows; -He learned dark magic spells, that allow him to shoot dark magic balls from his hands and to cast a magic bolt that steals the life essence from the enemy to heal himself. -Obscurus is an epic swordman, but attacks only villains and evil people. -He still understand human language. -He can fly by two wings he can hide. His enemies are Voidheart, Läskig and Damned, and his unique ally/friend is Herobrine, because he is under control of Läskig and desires to help him. His unique weakness is the human soul: he can be defeated stabbing his soul. Illuminant.- Leader of a powerful agroup known as the terror, Illuminant is dangerous in the extreme, capable of inflicting great amounts of devastation with his Triangle Eye, a third eye in his fore head, capable of moving to any part of his body. He commands a powerful army. Dark Golem- He used to be an Iron Golem who protected villagers. He fell into a cave one day, where he found Voidheart. The golem got corrupted and turned evil. He likes to kill incodent villagers Note Too many character who have names meaning specific things in various languages gets boring after awhile. Category:Episodes Category:Videos Category:Ideas